Celeste Charming
Celeste Marianne-Inferno Charming, usually just Celeste, or at the most Celeste M-I Charming, is the fifteen year old daughter of Ember Scales and Comely Charming. She is the twin sister of Drake Scales.She inherits her father's destiny of being a Charming and is therefore a generic Princess Charming. She is a Rebel, because of how princes and princess treat her family. Appearance Celeste has long honey brown hair she wears in a messy braid that reaches her waist, with dark green bangs. She has hazel eyes, and very light green skin. Her ears are pointed and her nails are longer than most no matter many times she trims them back. Eventually she just stopped caring. She wears a dark green jacket, unbuttoned, over a white shirt with a green dragon wing sketched across the front, black leggings, and black boots with shimmering dragon scale details. She has a iron bracelet that looks like a dragon wrapped around her wrist. Art by Patch! Personality Celeste wouldn't mind being a Princess Charming, assuming she got to marry who she loves and not the first person to come and rescue her. But every single Prince Charming she's meant always either run away screaming, or go "hey, let's poke it with a stick and see if it bites." And Celeste doesn't put up with that. She wont stick around so they can make fun of her, and she won't change for anyone. Celeste is very big on family life. She loves her mother and father and her brother, and she adores spending time with them more than anything. Comely and Ember have to face discrimination because a prince and a dragon married, and a lot of the time Celeste feels like it just them, her and her brother against the world. They were home-schooled until Celeste convinced her mother to let them go to Ever After High. She's hard headed, not hard hearted. She'll yell at people and often comes across as stubborn, sassy and rude, but if you look deep enough, you can see she's got a big heart and cares about others. She hates it when others are made fun of for things they can't change. Celeste is emotionally unstable. She bottles up emotions that she thinks are distracting, until it gets to much, and then she'll cry non-stop for hours, letting out all of the feelings she's bottled up. Celeste has a ratty old stuffed dragon that she was given when she was a toddler. His name is "Mop", and she loves him so much she took him with her to boarding school. She can't sleep without him, she's tried, and she needs to have something to hug. Friends Ciara Wicked-Swan Celeste and Ciara are best friends. Whenever Celeste finally starts crying, she goes to Ciara, who always makes her feel better. Celeste is also the only one who knows about Ciara's past time in the club. She does not like that she's the only one who knows and often scolds her about it while helping her get ready. Family Father: Comely Charming Celeste loves her father. She loves him so much that it hurts, and she will literally do anything he asks of her. Comely was so nervous when he found out his wife was pregnant, but all those nerves went away the first time he held Celeste. Comely picked her first name He thought that her and her brother were too perfect to be of this earth. He wants to give her a better father than he had. Mother: Ember Scales Ember is not a perfect mother, she had no real mother figure to learn from. If anything, the only thing she learned from her childhood is to be the kind of parent she didn't get, to always be there for her daughter, no matter what, and to always listen. Ember picked her daughter's middle names, naming her after her old roommate and close friend Marianne Mariposa, and Inferno to remind her daughter that there is a fire inside of her name, just like there is one inside of her. Brother: Drake Scales Celeste worries about her brother, who seems more reserved than he used to be, so at random times will force a smile out of him. She loves him, and wants him to be happy. She and her brother will always be there for each other, no matter what, and well "May heaven help the man who comes between me and my brother...and may heaven help the brother who comes between me and my man." Adoptive Brother: Aaron Princely Technically her uncle and eleven years older than the twins, when Ember's mother died, Ember fought to legally adopt Aaron, keeping him away from their father. Aaron does call Ember and Comely Mom and Dad now, and even though he's almost thirty, he is still incredibly close to the twins. Celeste will fight anyone who says they aren't siblings. Interests '''swimming: '''Celeste doesn't have wings, so she can't fly as elegantly as her mother can, or even fly at all, but she can swim. It's almost like she glides through the water, she's a fast, graceful swimmer. She started to swim because she wanted to be able to feel as close to what her brother and mother feel after flying as possible. Abilities '''Dragon Communication: '''This is one skill she inherited from her mother that Drake doesn't have. She can understand every single kind of dragon and is able to respond to them in her own words. People sometimes think she's crazy for having a seemingly one-sided conversation but those who know about her skill think it's cool. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Charmings